Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper is the main protagonist of the Sly Cooper series. Born as the son of Connor Cooper and the most recent of the Cooper Clan, Sly's modus operandi ever since his father's death at the hands of the Fiendish Five has been as a thief, pilfering the world's treasures along with the Cooper Gang. Background One night, when Sly was a child, his home was visited by a group of five marauders known only as the Fiendish Five. After a short fight, they murdered Sly's parents and stole all the pages of the family book, the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly, with nowhere else to go, was dropped at an orphanage, where he met his lifelong friends Bentley and Murray. Together, the three formed the Cooper Gang, and worked together to travel the globe and seize all the pages of the Raccoonus back, while simultaneously bringing down all five members of the Fiendish Five, culminating in a showdown with the gang's leader, Clockwerk the mechanical owl, ending in the bird's defeat. Since then, Sly has taken down ruthless Chinese warlords, the Klaww Gang, and Le Paradox, saving his legacy, and sometimes the world, many times over. His last known whereabouts are in ancient Egypt, where he is currently stranded. Stats Attack Potency: Large Building Level (Was capable of smashing metal cogs with his cane. Heavily damaged Clockwerk, whose parts survived being bathed in lava. Can trade blows with enemies who can harm him), possibly higher (Comparable to the Panda King's fireworks, which heavily damaged Crusher, a 100+ foot sea monster that could capsize entire ships) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge bullets from flashlight guards and Muggshot, and can react/outrun arrows. Can dodge point blank electricity attacks from Rajan) Durability: Large Building Level (Should be equal to his Attack Potency. Survived getting pummeled by the Mutant Primate, who could deal damage on this level. Could slide along a laser beam without any damage to his body. Has taken shots from Carmelita Fox's shock pistol, which did this) Hax: Resistance to Fire Manipulation (with the Samurai costume), Time Manipulation (via Thief Reflexes and Thief Costume), Explosion Manipulation (Sly can turn his hat into a bomb and throw it), Mind Manipulation (Can make enemies attack each other with the Insanity Strike), Sleep Inducement (With the Music Box), BFR via Portal Creation (Silent Obliteration traps enemies in some sort of alternate realm), Minor Gravity Manipulation (Can alter gravity to allow teleportation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Hypnosis, Decoys are convincing enough to fool enemies into thinking the decoy is Sly himself, Spiritual Interaction (Can harm and destroy ghosts), Limited Sealing (Can trap ghosts in his binocucom by snapping photos of them), Invisibility (With Shadow Power), Able to walk on lasers as if they were tangible Intelligence: High (Is quite skilled in terms of combat and weapons, and has successfully stolen from numerous high-security bases and expert police officers) Stamina: High (Was able to clear out an entire bar of thugs with help from Murray and Bentley) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Electricity Manipulation: With the Voltage Attack and Lightning Spin, Sly can infuse electricity into his cane. * Status Effect Inducement: Sly can stun nearby enemies with his Stun skill. * Smoke Manipulation: Sly tosses out a smoke bomb. * Enhanced Senses: The Combat Dodge lets Sly instantly detect and dodge enemy attacks. * Attack Reflection: The Samurai costume can deflect and return fireballs back to sender. * Sound Manipulation: The Alarm Clock and TOM generate loud sounds that attract enemy attention. * Shielding: The Shield skill grants Sly a defensive barrier. * Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Hypnosis: The Contessa's Clockwerk Eyes were incapable of hypnotizing Sly permanently. Techniques * Cane Uppercut * Juggle: Allows Sly to continuously uppercut to keep enemies in the air. * Slam: Lets Sly combo a juggle with a hard slam to the ground, usually enough to kill common foes. * Pickpocket: Allows Sly to snatch objects out of enemy pockets. * Thief Aura: Manifests itself as blue sparkles indicating what Sly can interact with. * Ice Wall Climb: Adapted from Caveman "Bob" Cooper, Sly splits his cane into two smaller canes, allowing him to climb sheer walls of ice. * Wall Hook Leap: Adapted from Sir Galleth Cooper, Sly leans back while attached to a wall hook before releasing and jumping incredibly high into the air. * Rail Walk: Adapted from Tennessee Kid Cooper, allows Sly to walk on rails, and really any sort of thin beam or wire. Later upgraded when Sly learns the Laser Walk from Connor Cooper, allowing Sly to slide along lasers. * Ninja Spire Jump: Adapted from Riochi Cooper, allows Sly to jump from point to point to traverse dangerous terrain. * Pole Climb: Adapted from Salim Al Kupar, allows Sly to shimmy up vertical poles with ease. * Silent Sprint: Allows Sly to run fast without making any noise. * Charge Attack: Sly can charge his cane up to three times, releasing a powerful blow the next time he attacks. Can either unleash a spin attack to spin in a circle, a jump attack where Sly swats the cane overhead to hit airborne foes, or a push attack to push foes back large distances. Can be upgraded so Sly can charge while running fast, and upgraded again to boost the power of the attack, as well as enable better control when Sly engages in a spin. * Meter Recharger: Allows Sly to constantly recharge his gadget meter so he can use his tools more often. * Shield: Grants Sly a defensive barrier. * Mega Jump: Allows Sly to jump distances of over 50 feet in the air. * Shadow Power: Enables Sly to move while completely invisible. * Voltage Attack/Lightning Spin: Enables Sly to infuse his cane with electricity, which is generally enough to one shot most common thugs. * Long Toss: Allows Sly to throw his gadgets further than usual. * Insanity Strike: When Sly uses this technique, enemies he attacks become possessed and forced to attack their allies. * Feral Pounce: Allows Sly to jump great distances normally too far for his regular jumps. * Silent Obliteration: An upgrade to Sly's slam that is completely silent and traps enemies in an alternate realm. * Stealth Slide/Rocket Boots: An alternate variation of the Silent Sprint. * Combat Dodge: Allows Sly to instantly dodge attacks. * Stun: Stuns all nearby enemies. * Defy Gravity: Sly can fall from any height without damage. * Thief Reflexes: Time slows down for everyone, including Sly. * Time Rush: The inverse of Thief Reflexes, making everything speed up. * Mine: Sly turns his hat into a bomb and throws it, before causing it to detonate. * Water Safety: Sly no longer takes damage when falling into water. * Roll: Sly rolls forward. Can be electrified to deal damage. * Knockout Dive: Sly does a combination of a roll and a cane swipe forward, dealing damage to all enemies who come in contact with the attack. Equipment * Decoy: Sly tosses out a paper cutout of himself, good enough to fool most enemies into thinking he's not there. * Smoke Bomb * Paraglider: Sly pulls out a paraglider to safely descend. * Alarm Clock/TOM: Enables Sly to throw a device that generates an annoying sound to lure enemies to where he wants them to go. * Rage Bomb: Basically a throwable Insanity Strike. * Music Box: Any enemies in range of the box are instantly put to sleep for some time. * Treasure Map: Enables Sly to find buried treasure. * Disguises: Sly has three of these-Venetian, Photographer, and Pirate. Whenever he dons one, he loses almost all of his acrobatic prowess, but in exchange, he can fool enemies into thinking he's someone else. * Costumes: Sly has five of these-Samurai, Jailbird, Sabertooth, Archer, and Thief. The Samurai costume enables Sly to fool samurai into believing he's a commander, as well as negate fire damage and redirect fireballs. The Jailbird costume grants Sly a ball and chain that he can ride on to cross dangerous terrain, as well as throwing it to hit things with large amounts of force. The Sabertooth costume is basically Feral Pounce. The Archer suit lets Sly fire an arrow with a wire attached that he can walk on to cross gaps. Finally, the Thief costume allows Sly to slow down time to a crawl. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Able to lift a giant iron ball almost as big as himself * Can pick up guards bigger than himself and slam them into the ground hard * Comparable to Murray, who can lift enormous steel doors with his bare hands * Stopped Dr. M's Mutant Primate from crushing him with its claw Speed/Reactions * Regularly dodges gunfire from flashlight guard * Can dodge attacks from El Jefe, who infuses his blades with electricity * Can react to Clockwerk's missiles Durability/Endurance * Can tank the Panda King's fire-infused karate moves * Survived being thrown into the rocks by the Mutant Primate, but it knocked him out cold * Can tank being crushed by the building-sized Black Knight Skill/Intelligence * Figured out how to defeat Penelope's Black Knight mech by disabling its arms * Has stolen many valuable items throughout his career, such as famous paintings, music, and even the world's most expensive Bavarian chocolate * Successfully overcame most of the Klaww Gang in one-on-one combat Powerscaling Sly is one of the stronger characters in his verse, although he is outclassed somewhat by Clockwerk and Murray in sheer strength. That said, Sly is still capable of contending with Murray, and he has damaged Clockwerk's body with his cane. Almost every character in the series with the exception of Penelope and the Guru are capable of contending with Sly in combat, though. Weaknesses * Sly cannot swim to save his life, and unless he has the Water Safety Power, he will take damage from water. * Most of Sly's gadgets depend on a gadget meter, and if it's depleted he can no longer use them. The Meter Recharger somewhat mitigates this issue. * Sly has been outsmarted on some occasions by characters like Constable Neyla * Usually works best with his team, but he is capable of holding his own quite well * Will never see a proper conclusion to his series Sources JJSliderman's Sly Cooper bio on Deviantart Sly wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sony Category:Supersonic Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Animals Category:Explosives Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sly Cooper Category:Bow Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Large Building Level